Story That you Don't Know
by White Azalea
Summary: Drabble tentang Pandawa Lima, Kurawa serta kerabat mereka, keseharian mereka menjelang perang Baratayudha, dengan berbagai kisah absurd yang mewarnai hari-hari mereka. From Genderang Baratayudha [R. Toto Sugiharto] book, and Garudayana [Is Yuniarto] comic. RnR? DLDR! (Jangan sungkan untuk memberi tahu jika saya salah fandom)


**Disclaimer : R. Toto Sugiharto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok, Drabble**

**Title : Story That you Don't Know [Pandawa]**

**From Genderang Baratayudha book**

**_Happy Reading~_**

_._

_._

_._

**.Satu.**

**Mbonyok**

Pagi itu di tempat pengasingan Pandawa, Bimasena sang titisan Dewa Bayu baru saja usai dengan kegiatan santap paginya. Saat itu, udara sangat sejuk hingga Sang Werkudara meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling pekarangan tempat pengasingan. Perang _Baratayudha_ tinggal menghitung hari, sesuai dengan apa yang sudah tertuliskan di dalam _Kitab Jitabsara_ bahwa perang akan berlangsung selama delapan belas hari lamanya dan diadakan di lapangan _Kurukshetra_. Bima menghela napas, ia tidak menyangka hubungan para keturunan Pandu dan Kurawa berujung perang. Terlebih saat Pandawa mengetahui bahwa dari jauh-jauh hari para Kurawa sudah berbuat kecurangan seperti meminta tolong pada dua anasir genderuwo, raksasa yang jiwa dan mentalnya berangasan untuk berpartisipasi mengalahkan Pandawa dalam perang _Baratayudha_.

Bima menggelengan kepalanya, menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikirannya dari hal tersebut. Baginya hari yang indah ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya hingga ia mendapati putra-putranya, Antaredja dan GatotKaca, minus Antasena yang tengah bercengkrama. Seketika seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Sang Werkudara. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Segera ia panggil putra sulung dan bungsunya untuk mendekat.

Setelah keduanya menghadap ayahanda, mereka segera memberi sembah dan salam.

"Salam sejahtera untuk ayahanda, semoga dijauhkan dari mara bahaya. Ada apakah gerangan ayahanda memanggil kami berdua kemari?" Antaredja si putra sulung memulai percakapan.

Titisan Dewa Bayu itu tersenyum, "salam sejahtera juga untuk kalian anak-anakku. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian anak-anakku."

"Adapun yang ayahanda minta akan segera kami kabulkan jika kami mampu," kali ini si bungsu Gatot yang berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anak-anakku, sesuai dengan yang kita tahu bahwa beberapa hari lagi kita akan berperang dengan para Kurawa." Bimasena mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian dalam bertarung agar aku tidak cemas memikirkan keadaan kalian dalam perang tersebut."

Antaredja yang memiliki ketajaman kelengkapan indranya memerhatikan semua detail perkataan dan bahasa tubuh sang ayah yang entah mengapa ia rasa ada yang berbeda. _Kerasukan jin mungkin_? Ia melirik Gatot yang masih tenang-tenang saja. Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat itu yang pasti perasaannya tak enak dan ia mencurigai sang ayah yang bertingkah misterius.

"Lantas apa yang ayahanda ingin kami kerjakan?" Sahut Antaredja.

Bima menyeringai, "aku hanya ingin melihat kalian adu kekuatan. Hanya itu."

Kedua kakak-beradik itu lantas bertatapan heran dengan permintaan ayahnya yang satu ini. _Tumben_. Untuk Gatot tak masalah beradu tanding dengan kakandanya, namun bagi Antaredja yang kala itu belum siap terlebih baru saja selesai membangunkan Khrisna membuatnya menghela napas pelan. Sepelan mungkin agar ayah dan adiknya tak mendengar dan tak mengetahui bahwa ada keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Apakah kalian sanggup?" Bima kembali buka mulut.

Untuk saat itu juga Antaredja pasrah dengan keinginan ayahanda tercintanya. Ia kembali bertatapan dengan adik dan keduanya saling mengangguk.

"Kami sanggup ayahanda," Antaredja dan Gatotkaca memberiikan sembahnya pada Bima.

Sang titisan Dewa Bayu itu tertawa sebelum akhirnya meminta kedua putranya memulai pertandingan lalu ia sendiri kembali masuk ke kediamannya untuk menunggu hasil siapa yang menang diantara Antaredja dan Gatotkaca.

Pertarungan sengit antara Antaredja dan Gatotkaca berlangsung. Keduanya bertarung di udara meski Antaredja menggunakan ular elemen tanah berkat cincin mustikabumi yang dimilikinya dan Gatot dengan tangan kosong. Antaredja mencoba untuk terus menghindar dari serangan Gatot karena masih belum siap menghadapi pertarungan lagi sejak berhasil membangunkan Khrisna dari tidurnya.

Kesal karena sang kakak terus menghindari serangannya, ia kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk tinju andalannya. Tinju Brajamusti. Melihat adiknya bersiap untuk brajamustinya, entah ada angin apa, Antaredja sang putra Bima malah berpikiran sempit. Ia segera berbalik dan juga mengambil ancang-ancang untuk jurus terampuhnya. Jurus langkah seribu, kabur!

Karena melihat kakandanya malah berlari dari pertarungan, tanpa piker panjang Gatot segera mengejar sang kakak dan tak lupa mempersiapkan tinjunya.

"Kakanda, kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi! Pertarungan kita belum usai!"

Antaredja tak menjawab, ia terus saja berlari hingga menghilang kedalam hutan. Namun hal tersebut tetap tak membuat Gatot menyerah, ia malah makin semangat mengejar sang kakak dan memenangkan pertarungan.

"Kakanda? Kakanda dimana?"

Ampun gusti! Antaredja sang putra Bimasena malah bersembunyi dibalik semak lebat sembari mengamati adik bungsunya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ia belum dapat ditemukan keberadaannya. Mengingat ia masih dalam masa pemulihan dari misi membangunkan Prabu Khrisna. Tak lama kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Antaredja merasakan kejanggalan itu dan kembali mengamati sekitar melalui semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Kosong, tidak ada apapun selain pemandangan serba hijau khas hutan. Pun ia tidak merasakan keberadaan Gatot disana. Ia tersenyum, mungkinkah Gatot terbang dan mencari keberadaanya lewat udara? Ia tak peduli yang penting saat ini keadaanya aman. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik.

Baru saja ia membuka matanya ia dikejutkan tubuh besar berada di depannya. Ia kembali menghela napas, pasrah. Ditatapnya perlahan dari ujung kaki hingga wajah seseorang didepannya tampak. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Gatot yang tengah menyeringan dengan tangan terkepal siap meninju sang kakak.

"Kakanda, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Ia tersenyum, senyum iblis tepatnya.

Antaredja menghela napas. _Pasrah_.

"Bersiaplah menerima tinjuku kakanda!" Gatot mulai melayangkan tinju Brajamusti dengan senyum iblis yang tiba-tiba terkembang di wajahnya. _Dirasuki jin kah_?

Semua yang terjadi seakan melambat. Tinju Gatot, Antaredja yang masih syok ditempat, semua terjadi seakan terkena efek _slow motion_.

"Hiaaaah!" Seru Gatot disertai tinjunya. Dan Antaredja yang bergeming di tempat sembari meneguk ludah pasrah dengan keadaannya. Lalu…

_Oh My God_…

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Pertarungan usai. Antaredja kalah telak, Gatot masih tidak percaya dengan kemenangan cuma-cuma dirinya. _Tumben_. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti setelah ingat bahwa kakak sedang masa pemulihan dari misi pembangunan Prabu Khrisna. Karena ketidak-ingatannya, ia kemudian meminta maaf dan sembah kepada kakaknya yang terkapar nista di hadapannya. Setelah kakaknya sudah sadar dari efek tinju Brajamusti milik Gatot, ia kembali ke tempat pengasingan tanpa Gatot yang malah menghilang darinya dengan alasan memburu ashura. Dengan sempoyongan tentunya.

Sesampainya ditempat pengasingan, Bima yang tengah duduk-duduk di pekarangan rumah terkejut dengan kedatangan Antaredja yang tertunduk dalam. Saat itu juga Bima tahu bahwa pertarungan antara Antaredja dan Gatot telah usai. _Cepat sekali tho_? Pikirnya. Setelah berada tepat di hadapan ayahandanya, Antaredja segera memberi sembah.

"Salam sejahtera ayahanda," ucapnya lirih.

"Salam sejahtera pula anakku. Ada apakah gerangan kau tertunduk seperti itu, Anakku?"

Antaredja kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan disusul dengan ekspresi tahan tawa ayahandanya.

"Kau kenapa nak? Tumben bonyok?" Ucapnya geli dan kemudian tertawa puas melihat ekspresi wajah Antaredja yang pasrahnya ga nahan.

"Kena tinju Gatot, yah" Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menghela napas pasrah.

Saat itu juga Antaredja kapok menuruti permintaan absurd dari ayahandanya. Dan saat itu juga ia bertekad menjadi lebih kuat dan memikirkan strategi untuk kabur dengan lebih elit agar tidak berakhir dengan muka bonyok dan jadi bahan tertawaan ayahandanya.

**Mbonyok Fin**

* * *

**From Author:** Kali ini Fanfict saya berasal dari kitab Baratayudha. Semoga reader sekalian berkenan membaca dan mereviewnya. Jangan sungkan untuk berkata jika saya salah fandom, saya akan menerima opini anda dengan sangat senang. Sekali lagi, maaf jika fanfict saya kali ini absurd dan tidak bermutu. Saya hanya mengikuti otak saya yang tidak tahan ingin memuntahkan berbagai material tentang Baratayudha dalam sebuah cerita dari pemikiran saya sendiri berdasarkan buku-buku yang bersangkutan/tentang Baratayuhda yang saya miliki. **Happy reading** :)


End file.
